Yin and Yang 5th and Best Birthday Ever!
by AngelvLuna
Summary: This is about the twin's birthday and the best on that they will never forget.


It is a peaceful and joyful day while it is close to the Christmas, and a certain someone birthday.

Before Ying's death, he had told the master that on December 25, it is Yin and Yang's birthday and today, it is their first birthday without their family.

So, the masters are going to make their birthday the best birthday ever.

Po wants to invite the other masters from all over China since they will be here for the holiday reunion.

He plans everything while they have to do is setting it up without the twin around.

Shifu thinks about letting him watch the twin while his students set up the party.

The party is at Mr. Ping's shop so the twin can make friends with the citizens' children.

Right now, they have a day left while Shifu trains them to continue their strength more.

At the store, Po and his friends have finished the decorating at night to see what it look like and it look great.

Po: Now, this looks great. All we have to do is waiting tomorrow. They are going to love it.

Tigress: Indeed, so, what about the their present?

Viper: I got their already.

Crane: Me too.

Po: What about you too? Did you guys got them anything yet?

Monkey: Still thinking, what should I suppose to give them?

Mantis: I got two gifts with two free ones. You can give them the other two.

Po: That sound goods.

Tigress: What about you, did you give them anything yet?

Po: O-oh yes, I got them their very own weapon. It is bo staff. What did you guys get them?

They tell each other what they will give to the twin.

Viper has a cute stuff animal for Yin and a cool stuff animal for Yang.

Crane has paint and papers for them.

Mantis has two toys with two free toys for Monkey for them.

Tigress has homemade yin clothes for Yin and a yang clothes for Yang.

Viper: Wow Tigress they look good. You are getting the hang of sewing.

Tigress: Why thank you Viper.

Po agrees as well as they put up the decoration and head to the palace to rest for tomorrow.

**~NEXT DAY~**

Everyone wakes up while they exit their room to greet Shifu.

The twin comes last while rubbing their eye when Yin bumps onto Tigress's leg.

Tigress looks down to see Yin rubbing her face and Yang checking on her.

Tigress: Good morning and happy birthday.

They look up while having a sleepy look on.

Yin and Yang: Morning, hello Master Shifu.

Shifu: (Chuckles) Good morning and happy birthday Yin and Yang, are you ready to start your day?

They shrug their shoulders and yawn; they are tired to start their morning hyper.

The masters chuckle while they head to kitchen for breakfast then start training.

They wait for lunchtime to head to Mr. Ping's shop to set up the decoration for the party.

It took them a while since they help with the customers before setting up the decoration.

It is close to dinnertime and Shifu knows it is time to head to Mr. Ping's shop.

It is on the same time when Yin and Yang asks about Po and the others.

Yin: Shifu, where is Tigress and the others?

Yang: Yeah, why having they come back yet? Haven't they finished what they suppose to do in the valley?

Shfiu: (Chuckles) if you worry so much about then, then we can start looking for them.

Yin yelps of joy while Yang doesn't mind to get some fresh air.

They left the palace and head to Mr. Ping's shop when Yin and Yang enter first to get surprise.

Everyone: Surprise, happy birthday Yin, Yang!

Yin: WOW, A BIRTHDAY PARTY!

Yang: (Surprise and calm look) I never thought of this.

Shifu walks up and pat their head, they turn around to see him smiling.

Shifu: Happy birthday you two.

Yin: Did you come this up Shifu?

Shifu: (Shook his head) no, but if you want to know who did this, then look in front of you.

Yin and Yang look up to see Po and the others in front of them.

Po: Happy birthday you two, do you like it?

Yang: Like it?

Everyone looks nerves while thinking that he may not like it.

Yin and Yang: We love it!

Everyone smiles while they run up to hug Tigress while purring of happy.

Yang: We love it. Thank you, mama.

Tigress is surprise from what Yang said when Yin said 'mama' as well.

That makes her really happy while she hugs them even tighter.

Tigress: Happy birthday Yin and Yang.

They start the party while the citizens are invited to the party as well when something happen.

All the masters come as well while Yin and Yang are more surprise to see all the masters here at the party.

Yin: Wow, look brother, masters over China….who are they?

Yang shrugs his shoulders while Po introduces them to the masters while they are happy, they get the chance to meet the children of Mei-Xing and Feng, and niece and nephew of Ying.

While they are enjoying the party, Tigress makes an announcement.

Everyone turns to her while she said that she is very happy to meet the twin.

Tigress: At first, I am like hardcore and I am not good enjoying myself. I always focus on train more than fun. However, when I met the twin, my life had change and I become a bit cheerful.

Po: A bit?

Tigress: Okay, I become cheerful, but I still like to train more.

Everyone laughs while Yin runs up to hugs her.

Tigress picks her up while she continues talking.

Tigress: Anyway, when they come into my life, they are like the children that I never have before and I want to protect them with my life until they learn to protect themselves. What I want to say is…..I love the twin and I don't know what I would do if they weren't never in my life anymore.

Everyone awes while Yang walks over and they hug each other.

After Tigress, her friends and master begin start talking about them that make everyone happy and laughing at joke and comment they make.

They even laugh on the part when Monkey talks about his tail being bitten by Yang and won't let go.

Everyone is enjoying the party, especially Yin and Yang.

They really love their party; they enjoy playing with the other masters and the other kids.

Later, it is time for cake and it is big cake, enough for everyone in the party.

It has five candles and the picture of twin and their family.

Mr. Ping fires the candle and asks to make a wish.

They make a wish and blow out the candle.

Everyone claps while Po asks what they wish for.

Crane: Po, you know that it is bad luck to say what you wish, but still, what did you wish?

Po rolls his eye and turns to the twin while they look at everyone.

Yang: I wish that I want to stay with the masters at the Jade Palace forever.

Yin: Really, me too.

They smile at each other while hugging each other that adore everyone, except some kids.

Monkey: Wow, twin do thinks a like.

Mantis: I know, and that is cool. I wish I had a twin.

Crane: Hey, at least you met a twin.

They nod of it while they watch them cut the cake together.

Later, the six masters help pass out the cake to everyone after Yin and Yang get their cake first.

While they enjoy their cake, Po makes an announcement with the Fives besides him.

Po: Hey everyone, this is a song for Yin and Yang. Happy Birthday you two.

**(This is from Brother Bear, Welcome to the family by Jump 5, it make sense and match.)**

Po: _welcome to our family time  
welcome to our…  
There is nothing complicated about the way we live  
_Monkey and Mantis_: About the way we live  
_Tigress_: We are here for each other  
_Viper and Tigress_: happy to give  
_Crane_: All we have we share and  
_Masters: _all of us we care_

Po: so come on

Masters_: Welcome to our family time  
welcome to our brotherly time  
this is the festival  
ya know the best of all  
we're here to share it all_

Monkey_: If there is a bond between us  
_Masters_: nobody can explain  
_Po and Mantis_: Nobody can explain  
_Viper_: It's a celebration of life we see  
_Tigress and Viper_: Our friends again  
_Po: _I'll be there for you I know  
_Masters_: You'll be there for me too_

Po_: So come on  
_Masters_: Welcome to our family time  
welcome to our brotherly time  
_Crane_: This is the festival  
_Masters_: Ya know the best of all  
we're here to share it all_

Tigress and Viper_: Remember love was departed  
someone did to your heart  
_Tigress_: Finding love, planning a future  
_Po_: Telling stories and laughing with friend  
precious moments  
_Everyone_: You'll never forget_

Tigress_: This has to be the most beautiful, the most peaceful place I've ever been to  
It's nothing like I've never seen before_

Everyone_: Welcome to our family time  
welcome to our brotherly time  
we're happy for given an taken to the friends we're makin'  
there is nothing we won't do_

welcome to our family time  
welcome to our happy to be time  
this is the festival  
ya know the best of all  
We're here to share this 

Tigress: _Festival… we're here to share it all_

Everyone claps while Yin and Yang really enjoy the song while really happy to be here with them.

This has become the best birthday ever for the twin and they will not forget it.


End file.
